Nails In My Heart
by kawaii-panda-sama
Summary: America X Reader, Dubcon/Non-con IDK 2P!America X Reader. America didn't know what to do after that. He wanted to be everything she wanted him to be. He wanted to be her hero. Apparently, she didn't want a hero. Well then… he wouldn't be one. For her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Nails in My Heart

**Pairings**: America X Reader, (slightly)Non-con 2P!America X Reader

**Genre**: Romance, Angst(I fucking hate writing angst ;_;), Drama, gore/horror

**Summary**: America didn't know what to do after that. He wanted to be everything she wanted him to be. He wanted to be her hero. Apparently, she didn't want a hero. Well then… he wouldn't be one. For her.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

REVIEW, YO.

* * *

When they started going out Alfred was ecstatic, even though he had known that he'd get the girl (because he was the hero), he'd never thought that he'd be so…_in love_ with (_Name_). She was everything to him. She didn't yell at him when he was being loud. She always laughed at his jokes. She would even ignore the fact that there were constantly burger wrappers in their bed. Not to mention the fact that no matter when Alfred messed up, (_Name_) would always say that she loved him. She was basically border line perfect (because everyone had flaws. Even those cute little quirks that made him love her even more.).

Tomorrow was his and (_Name_)'s anniversary after a whole century of being together. Alfred planned on celebrating by asking her to join with him- which was pretty much the equivalent to humans getting married. Sure America was young, but he loved (_Name_), and being impulsive as he was, he didn't see any reason not to ask her to be with him for the rest of their lives…

"I think we should break up," (_Name_) mumbled in the doorway, almost too quiet for Alfred to hear.

The American had just walked through the door of their home after having a meeting with the Allies and was in the middle of hanging up his bomber jacket in the hallway closet. Alfred was sure that his heart had dropped out of his chest. Looking away from his jacket, he forced a shaky, empty smile; the scared look in his eyes could tell anyone that he wished that he just heard her wrong.

Alfred gave an obviously artificial goofy smile. "H-huh? D-d.." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Did you say something, babe?"

Still standing there, (_Name_) stared fixedly at him before repeating herself. Her force being much clearer this time, as well as hollow. "I think we should break up, Alfred."

Blue eyes swept over the young woman franticly before darting around the room, hoping that someone would pop up from behind their worn couch with party-poppers and silly string and yelling and laughing saying that this was all a cruel prank. "T-that's funny, dude! S-stop joking around," Alfred said laughing, but his eyes were wide and terrified. He quickly walked past (_Name_) and went up the stairs, heading towards their room, chuckling almost hysterically the whole time. Maybe if he just pretended that he didn't hear her, it'd go away. "Dinner's ready, r-right?"

(_Name_) gave a desperate sigh from behind him. He could hear her feet trailing after him up the steps. He sped up. "Alfred, please wait. You have to listen to me-"

He completely tuned her out by then. He didn't want to listen. He wouldn't because she was lying. She didn't really want to leave. She was probably just angry about something and was messing with him. Y-yeah, chicks always played mind games like that…

With (_Name_) still chasing after him, trying to saying _anything_ that would register into his thick skull, Alfred opened their bedroom door only freeze up right in the middle of the doorway. He silently took in the sight of two suitcases and a duffle bag lying on the bed; (_Name_)'s suitcases.

_ stood hesitantly behind him, completely unsure of how to explain this to the American. Right when she reached out with a shaky hand to touch Alfred's back, he was suddenly striding over to the bags. Swiftly unzipping them, he took out the young woman's clothes by the handful before throwing them into the recently emptied dresser drawers. Alfred didn't say a word but the deadly thick aura in the room was enough to tell anyone that this scene wasn't going to be pretty.

"Stop it, Alfred!" (_Name_) was by the country's side in an instance, pulling the clothes back out of the dresser, franticly trying to get the blond to look at her as she attempted to repack while he unpacked. "This is for the best! You don't understand now but-"

With a vigorous force Alfred snatched the clothes from her hands. Although his physical power was indeed terrifying, his eyes held as much threat as those of a frightened child's who refused to believe that his dog died. "_You're right_," Alfred grumbled childishly, "_I don't understand_."

Matching America's angry tear filled eyes, (_Name_) sighed as she gently took the bunched up shirts from his hands. She was always so gentle with him. Never wanting to hurt his feeling or rally him up. Then why was she doing _this_?

"I…" (_Name_) gulped uneasily. "I need to leave. It'll be good for you."

How could this possibly be good for him when you were leaving him behind? You were in love! He was the hero. It couldn't end this way. There was no story in the world that ended with the damsel packing up and leaving the hero alone.

"_How_?" Alfred almost squeaked. He was trying so hard not to cry. Heroes didn't cry.

With a dreadful silence once again, (_Name_) put her clothes back into the suitcase. She didn't look at him once she was done though. She lingered by the bed for a while longer as Alfred bore holes into her back with his eyes. "…You know how… people change over time?"

Alfred continued to watch her with confused eyes. Who was changing? She wasn't changing. And he wasn't changing. She was still (_Name_) and he was still Alfred.

She still wasn't looking at him. "And maybe, some people need to change… D-…do you see what I'm trying to say?"

If Alfred could see his face, he was sure to see a sad glare. No. No he didn't see!

"No," he answered honestly.

(_Name_)spun around with unexpectedly furious eyes. "_Do I have to spell it out, Alfred?_"

Alfred nodded, matching her heated glower, suddenly feeling angry as well.

"You," she spat, "need to change. All you do is prance around like- like you don't have a damn care in the world! Countries are struggling, Alfred." America watched as she squared her shoulders at him. Her face was blank and emotionless but the glistening in her eyes told him otherwise. "_I'm _struggling, Alfred."

The male country blinked. Was that all? Alfred choked out a relived sounding laugh. "Th-that's all? I-I can fix that! No problem!" He was going to fix whatever problem (_Name_) had, because he was the hero, and he loved her.

(_Name_)shook her head grimly. "No, Alfred. I don't want you to fix it." This time when she turned to the bed, she pulled the suitcases down onto the floor before putting the duffle bag's strap over her head. "I actually want you to stop playing the hero," she said as she held the handles to both of her suitcases. "I want you to grow up and handle things like an adult. Not like a child's superhero; because you're not."

Without thinking about it, Alfred pouted at (_Name_). "I am too."

With a pitiful sigh her frown deepened. "_No_, you're not. You're just a young country that has too big of a dream." When (_Name_) was halfway out their bedroom door, that's when Alfred's feet decided to move again. He chased after her, following her anxiously as she made her way down the stairs, bags thumping down after her.

"B-but we're the same age!"

Glaring at him over her shoulder (the same shoulder where he'd rest his head when they'd watch a scary movie together.) she yelled. "Then explain to me why I feel like the adult!" They were at the front door now. (_Name_)'s hand was on the doorknob and Alfred was hanging close by. Fear racked through his body as he thought about what would happen if that woman walked out that door. "You need to grow up Alfred! I love you but I need to be with an adult! Not a wannabe superhero!" Facing the door, her voice became quiet again. She may have mumbled but nothing had left the American feeling so helpless. "…_Goodbye, Alfred_."

Alfred wished that the pain had stopped when (_Name_) threw open the door. He wished that she would drop the bags, spin back around at him with open arms, flash him that adorable smile, bat those gorgeous eyelashes at him and tell him that she loved him and wanted to celebrate their love with hot sex. But that didn't happen.

The pain continued out the door, down the walkway and into the driveway as Alfred begged and pleaded to deaf ears for (_Name_) to come back in the house. The pain didn't even stop when she threw he bags into the backseat of her car (she wasn't taking the one he bought her, Alfred noticed. She always drove her beloved piece of junk.), backed out of the driveway and sped off.

Alfred stood in the half empty driveway for what seemed like hours, waiting for her to turn around and drive back to him. That didn't happen either.

Without noticing, he had walked numbly back into the house and plopped himself onto the couch. For a while he just stared into the seemingly black abyss of the turned off television. He was sure that his heart had stopped beating, his blood had stopped pumping, and his brain had stopped working.

So… she was… gone?

Glancing around the room, he saw that all of his games were still on the shelves. So were his comic books, and his anime figurines that he had gotten from Japan. Looking at the stairs, he was almost compelled to call up the stairs for her. The reason he didn't though was partly because of that voice in the back of his head that told him it was useless too, and partly because a chubby, white cat with a fluffy tail and brown trim around his neck pranced up to his feet, looking at him curiously.

Ameri-cat mewled at his owner, almost as though he could tell that something was wrong.

Alfred shook his head at the cat, his voice sounding hollow to his own ears as he spoke. "(_Name_) left, buddy…"

Ameri-cat jumped onto the cushion next to the American, looking at him with concerned blue eyes, meowing again. Alfred pitied the cat, petting him only halfheartedly. "It's just you and me…" Reaching over, he picked up the heavy cat and shakily pulled him into his arms. "W-we, we can do this… Y-yeah," he was whispering now. "We can do this…Just you… and… you and…"

Alfred didn't realize when he had started shaking. He didn't even notice when his tears had started coming. But he did when he suddenly was aware of the fact that he was alone…

* * *

After 5 minutes (_Name_) had pulled her car over into the parking lot of a Walgreens, crying her eyes out into the edge of her steering wheel.

She _had_ to leave him…

He had to grow up, and her codling wasn't helping him to become everything he deserved to be. If things stayed the way they were, then America wouldn't become the country who thought with his head and protected people with his heart. He would stay sheltered and oblivious; acting like a teenager with the world at his feet.

God, she loved his happy-go-lucky, innocently simple, heroic outlook on the world. But that would soon become his tragic flaw if he didn't mature quickly.

"Oh God, please…" (_Name_) whimpered through tears.

The last thing she ever wanted was for Alfred to become a Shakespearian tragic hero. And the sad and pathetic look in his blue eyes that he silently begged (_Name_) with was enough evidence to tell her that's exactly where he would be heading if she stayed.

* * *

It was only several hours after (_Name_) had left, and Alfred was on the floor of the living room. He withered helplessly as his body wracked with pain.

"_I think we should break up," _(_Name_)'s voice echoed in his head.

Clutching at his chest he broke out in a sweat. It felt as though with each heartbeat an excruciating wave of pain would pulse through him.

"_It'll be good for you."_

His labored breathing and pain filled groans were the only things that could be heard throughout the house.

"_And maybe, some people need to change…"_

He wanted to call for help but he was in too much pain. What would it matter? (_Name_) was gone.

"_Do I have to spell it out, Alfred?"_

Alfred tried grasping at the couch to try and find some way to lift himself off of the floor, but his grip came up surprisingly short and ended up with his fingers unable to grab at anything useful.

"_Then explain to me why I feel like the adult!"_

The pulsating pain had now exculpated to near vibration, choking him up enough that the air was unable for successfully get down his throat.

"_I love you, but I need to be with an adult! "_

His skin tingled unpleasantly, almost as though it was peeling. He clenched his eyes shut, desperately wanting to ease the burning sensation that his eyes were enduring. He wanted (_Name_) there. He _needed_ her there.

"_Not a wannabe superhero!"_

If she was there, then the pain would stop. But… she didn't need him. She didn't need a hero.

"…_Goodbye, Alfred_."

Alfred suddenly stopped shaking, his body falling completely limp in the middle of the carpet. The house finally reduced to a dead silence. Ameri-cat had been hiding under the coffee table since his owner had started his seizure-like episode nearly an hour ago. With extreme caution, the thick cat edged his way over to his seemingly lifeless owner. The cat stepped timidly up to the country's still face. With a worried expression, he sniffed at the blond.

The sudden intake of breath from the man caused the hamburger-loving cat to dart into the kitchen.

With some struggle, his eyelids finally pried themselves open to let dark red eyes stare angrily at the fan on the ceiling. But that glare slowly changed into more playful and challenging as the seconds went by. A breathy, dark chuckle could barely be heard, but it sent a deadly chill throughout the room.

A terrifying smirk stretched across his suddenly tan face. _"Oh (_Name_)_," he drawled mockingly_, "sweet, sweet (_Name_)."_ Then, in an eerie tone, he sang, "_Alfie's not done with ya just yet…_"

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST! lol I hope people liked this- BECAUSE IT WAS SO EMOTIONALLY DRAINING.

Thank you **_axylurvesu_** for beta reading this for me~

REVIEW, YO.


	2. Chapter 2

_THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER TWO~_

_Alright, so we're going to Second Person POV because I want 2P!Alfred's feelings to be all ominous and mysterious and shit for a while. So yeah. Derp. :3_

_Not too crazy about this chapter to be honest. The next one is when the intense shit starts happening~_

_**Warnings**__: Was not beta-read(I'll fix it later), mature language, a bit of violence, more angst ya'll and 2P!Alfred(he needs a warning to be made anytime he makes an entrance lol)._

_I Do no own Hetalia. c:_

* * *

"Ugh," you groaned miserably into your hands, "I'm such an awful person…"

You had managed to stop sobbing when you were in the parking lot long enough so that you could drive down the road and check into a motel for the night, seeing as your plane to your own country wouldn't come until early tomorrow morning.

So now, sitting on the edge of the hotel's bed which smelled of stale cigarette smoke, you wallowed in your own self-pity and shame. Its true that what you did to Alfred was heartless but there was no other way to get through the blond's head. What you say and did to him even made your heart ache, but it was for the best... Right?

With your face still pressed against your palms, you fell backwards onto the bed, bouncing upon impact. Which didn't necessarily help, since you feeling so guilty that your stomach was stirring up all sorts of queasiness and you heart felt oddly similar. It was as though your heart and your stomach both wanted to throw up. But at this point you couldn't really blame them, not after the things you said.

Eventually you moved your hands away from your face so that you could look at the dark ceiling above you, only lit up by the moonlight seeping through the windows' blinds(you were to preoccupied with flowing tears to even think about the light switch). The shame continued to bubble inside of you even when you tried to push away the images that had wormed their way into your brain. The sight of familiar loving, hopeless, and furious baby blue eyes flashed in your mind.

You howled in frustration, throwing your arm over your eyes, hoping to block out the images. "_Damn it_…"

Cold, hard regret quickly filled in every numb crevasse of your heart. What the hell were you thinking? You were so happy with him, and now you broke the poor kid's heart in the most heartless way possible only because you wanted him to be able to _become a man_? God damn it, _he was a man_! He was _your_ man! He was your stupid, childish, simple, arrogant, dumb ass, careless, selfless, optimistic, loving, heroic man. And you crushed him. What the hell were you thinking?…

"_I want you to grow up and handle things like an adult. Not like a child's superhero; because you're not." _Your own voice echoed in your ears.

You scrunched up your face, glaring disapprovingly at the ceiling. "Oh yeah," you grumbled sourly, "that's why…" Groaning in emotion agony, you rolled over until you were nose deep in scratchy, faint cigarette scented sheets. "I'm so stupid," you whispered solemnly against the bedspread.

The distant sound of whistling from outside broke you from your self-esteem crushing thoughts. Although odd and random for this time of night, it did seem to lighten your mood a bit. It was nice to see that at least there was someone out there that _wasn't_ depressed. As the whistling became louder, so did footsteps. But as quickly as the airy melody cheered you up, it darkened it just as fast when you realized what tune it was; the _Americans' National Anthem_. Of course.

You whipped your head to the side to glare at the curtained window. "Cruel, fucking irony," you scoffed to no one. As the stranger's whistling continued to come closer to your room, your feelings also continued to totter between comfort and shameful agony. By the time that the haunting whistles became as clear as day, a shadowy figure seemed to almost float past the large motel window. The silhouette could be easily be identified as a tall, lean man with a relaxed posture as it walked by.

Now bored of watching the man through the window(that not being as creepy as it sounds) you grabbed one of the pillows from beside you and threw it over your face. Now all you wanted was for that damn tune to stop! Yes. You did just dump the best thing that ever happened to you. You got that. But wasn't that enough punishment for trying to do a selfless deed?

Alas, the agonizing jingle didn't stop. Actually, it didn't sound as if it was even fading away… Where were the footsteps? Had those stopped too?

You peeked out from under your pillow to the window. '_No one's there_,' you thought grumpily to yourself. '_So who the hell's still whistling? !_'

A knock at the door answered your question. "…_?" An unsettlingly familiar voice called. "… You in there?"

With wide eyes, you bolted straight up in your bed. "A…Alfred?" You clutched your pillow to your chest with a death grip, trying to hold down all of the nauseous feelings that were beginning to rise up into your throat and choke you. At the moment, he was seriously the last person that you wanted to see or hear or smell or touch or even be in the same country with. With whatever cold feeling you could savage out of your heart, you said "G… go away Alfred. It's over." Ugh, you felt terrible about even saying it. You wondered if your ex felt even nearly this awful.

It finally became silent for a few moments making you think that he went away, you sighed in relief(or exhaustion. You weren't really sure at this point.). But then more knocks erupted from the door, this time louder and firmer. But instead of answering the door or telling him to go away you simply curled up on your bed in an effort to block the noises out. Alfred was always so frustratingly determined...

Before you knew it, Alfred's knocks came even harder, so much so that they were shaking the door on its' hinges, and he was constantly jiggling the locked door handle. He was silent the entire time, just eerily and persistently trying to get inside to you. It was terrifying to say the least. What was wrong with him? It's almost as if he wanted to break the door down(It's not as though he couldn't, because he definitely had the strength for it.).

Once all of the noises stopped, a chocking silence filled the air and a chill ran down your spine. It had become much to quiet, much too soon.

_BAM!_

The door jumped from a sudden blunt force on the other side. The door cracked and splintered in the middle. You screamed. What the hell was he doing?

_BAM_! _THWUMP_!

This time the door flew off the hinges and skidded across the carpet floor. Small splinters from the door littered around the room from Alfred's unruly break in.

You saw him standing in the now open doorway, with his leg held up and straight out. You couldn't really see his face because of the lack of lighting in the room but it could obviously tell that it was him. You could clearly see his bomber jacket, his glasses and little Nantucket standing tall and proud.

Shooting up from the bed you yelled at America, all feelings of fear suddenly gone. "What the hell Al-"

"_Shut up_," he said rudely. He calmly put his leg down until his sneaker covered foot met the floor. "Enough of your damn talking. Enough of your damn lectures." He ordered roughly. "Now," His voice was dark and cold, nothing like the bright eyed man that you had dated for centuries. "What you are going to do is; pack you shit, get in the car, and come home."

You blinked at him, feeling speechless. _Since when did America order you around like some spoiled prince? _Managing to gather your thoughts again, you shook your head weakly at him. Your eyes never leaving him(in the back of your mind you were a little afraid of what would happen if you did look away, even for a second.). "Um… no?" You almost whispered.

"…Did you say '_no_'?" His voice held an almost obvious mocking tone in it as he spoke to you.

You began wringing your hands together, feeling uncomfortable under his unyielding gaze. "A-Alfred. It's over, we broke up. I packed my things and-"

Alfred's laughing cut you off. It was low and mocking and to you is seemed to sound like borderline hysteria. Once his laugh calmed down to spine-chilling chuckles, he stepped closer to you, nearing the middle of the room as you stepped farther away. "I'm sorry," He gave his empty hearted apology. "It's just funny that you say no, because I don't remember giving you an option." His eyes, darken by the dim night's light, peeked over his sunglasses ominously. For a brief second, you tried to figure out why he was wearing sunglasses at night.

Pushing the stupid thought aside and swallowing the lump in your throat you mumbled, "What is _wrong_ with you? …You don't act like this." Everything about Alfred at the moment scared you. The way he looked at you, the way he stood; everything.

"_Aw_, what's the matter, Darlin'," he cooed condescendingly. "am I being too ruthless to you? Too mean? Am I not cuddling you enough or telling you that you aren't fat?"

His cold words sparked an angry flame inside of you, making you idiotically bold. "You know what? Yeah you are being too mean. You're also being an asshole." You marched past him until you were standing by the half destroyed door frame, and without thinking you said, "I want you out of here, Alfred. You're acting just like I said you were before; _like a child_. "

Being too focused on trying to figure out how to talk Al out of your room with no door, you never noticed his arm abruptly shooting out at you. His large hand grabbed you by the neck and with his inhuman strength he slammed your entire body back into the broken doorframe. You struggled to get breath into your lungs from under the force of his calloused hand. The splinters from the split frame drug unmercifully into your back.

Alfred scoffed amusedly as he watched your face twist in pain and turn red from the sudden lack of oxygen. "I almost forgot about how much you like to talk…"

The force of the collision made your mind swirl in terrible agony, making it difficult to even focus on the man in front of you. You let out a pathetic whimper as his grip tightened around you.

"My, my, you certainly are turning a bit pink aren't you, Sweetcheeks? What da matter? Embarrassed?" You clawed at his hands with as much strength as you could muster, his chuckles were cruel and cold when they reached your ears. Through the blur of pain and lack of air, you could feel the heat of his body as he moved closer to you, his breath ghosting over your ear. "Now_, while I have your attention, I'm going to ask you a simple question and trust me; there _is_ a wrong answer." He pulled back a bit, easing up on his unforgiving clutch around you neck. As you gasped for a breath of cold night air greedily.

His free hand caress you cheeks almost gently as he probably waited for you to not gasp as loudly. How sweet of him.

After a few moments that were just filled with your desperate breathing, he gave a quick, light squeeze in warning. "_Are you coming home with me … or not?_"

Wanting to look at Alfred and plead for him to stop, you opened the eyes that you don't remember closing. Your stomach felt sic kingly hollow as realized in terror that he was smirking, eyeing you hungrily, like a wolf would to a defenseless lamb. His eyes were demon like and red, peering over black shades while his teeth were sharp, shark-like rows, all shinning from the moonlight. This want Alfred. This wasn't him at all. You stared at him with tear filled eyes, trembling under his hand. "N-no…" You pleaded in horror. "Oh god… pl-please no…"

Barring teeth that looked more like kitchen knives, he smiled murderously. "What a shame, that was the wrong answer. Well… _Nighty-night, hun_."

With your throat seized in his hand, he reeled his arm back pulling you with it before smashing your back and skull back into the wood, harder than before. The sight of ominously luminous red and white flickered across your sight as he knocked you out cold.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Wow. Shit just got real, didn't it? :0 _

_Faves and comments, oui?_


End file.
